story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Dirt Document
By Makyal Olson '' '' Never paint a wind. Endurance, envy, and compassion. Small, cold moons quietly paint a small, old breeze. Desolation is a old moon. The ship waves like a dirty horse. Old, big moons calmly lead a dirty, sunny sail. Golly gosh, adventure! No no no no Where did you go No no no no I don't remember how I lost you Now watch it workout As I block the world out I know these words aren't contained quite often It seems the reply time is killing you Coffin I can wait while my shell cracks Soften I've gone past mad sad and distraught I have to push it to the side like I just forgot Very flying against the dreamscape You eat dank lights above the flowers Zounds! The twilight is dying All numb under the light You hobnob with luminous brains near the ground Tighten up your wig! The heat is going Weird and peaceful against the wind My love for dirt is so great, my heart melts for it 'til the dusk of day. The night paints when it's away, bleed, scream 'til day's dawn. Its beauty is great, Wondering mind 'til it sees, flying is all I do, While waiting for the moment, for it to say "I do." Desolation is a old moon. The ship waves like a dirty horse. Old, big moons calmly lead a dirty, sunny sail. Golly gosh, adventure! Where is the big sea? Never view a moon. Sinful and red against the gods I taste musty women above the bullshit Alack! The Fool is vanishing Dark and vaporous beyond the fire We poke heavy children beside the slime We Reach! The thought shall flee Weird and yellow in the virgin We ensnare colorful animals within the flock Alack! The birth will die unsure hesitant where the light comes from The world is made truly With only three things Life, Death, And Dirt All of which we Are part of In the end. And what do you do when the world’s your oyster? If only it were as light and as pretty as the pearl, I’d hold it up to the sun and praise its ethereal form. Or if it would open as easy as a picture book, I'd read every word and know just what to do. Never lead a sun. Why does the horse travel? Compassion is a small breeze. Dirt, dirt, dirt, and dirt. I like dirt. Horses sail like old horses. Sails sail like big moons. Breezes grow! O, courage! Moons grow like warm moons. The water runs cold through my hair, Across my face and down my back. I stand there motionless, Emotionless. The sky pours down on my body, Into my clothes and soaks my bones. I lie there motionless, Emotionless. Dirt, dirt, and dirt! Sinful and red against the gods I taste musty women above the bullshit Alack! The Fool is vanishing Dark and vaporous beyond the fire We poke heavy children beside the slime We Reach! The thought shall flee Weird and yellow in the virgin We ensnare colorful animals within the flock Alack! The birth will die unsure hesitant where the light comes from. Quite damp about the vapors We condone dull sensations among the wind Alass, Alack! The Knight is no more Strange and glittering near the mist You ensnare poisonous idiots beneath the trees. Horses sail like old horses. Sails sail like big moons. Breezes grow! O, courage! Moons grow like warm moons. Do me a favor, and eat some dirt. All zombies view cold, dirty moons. The old horse calmly slices the zombie. God, desolation! Lord, envy! Old, small horses swiftly slice a dirty, sunny zombie. The water runs cold through my hair, Across my face and down my back. I stand there motionless, Emotionless. One day you'll bring me to that place, The place I've seen in my dreams. That over looks this aching world, But it'll do no good to me. The moon will hurl into the sun, And everyone will run but I. For I have seen this world before, I have no reason to wonder why. The sunny sun roughly views the ninja. Sails wave! Big, old ships swiftly pull a dirty, sunny wind. The small breeze swiftly bakes the moon. The sunny zebra quietly views the ship. Compassion is a sunny sun. Dirt, dirt all around me. Desolation, desolation, and adventure. Ooh, lust! Where is the big sail? Oh, desolation! Moons grow like warm moons. Big, bloody winds swiftly command a cold, big sea. And as I'm standing up upon this stone, The winds shall bring me to the past- Of a time when the earth was innocent, Yet this memory seems so vast. There was room for us upon this land, And many other souls. But this thought takes me away by hand, From the light that shines and controls. It opens up with the frames, Clinching the sands of time. Burning inside the lively lips, Death kisses with upon your eyes. Holds you tight and makes you tame, Above this wicked board. for your his pawn and it's his game, A trusted piece he does adore. Grow quietly like a cold ninja. Horses die like big sails. The sail travels like a big wind. Breezes sail like sunny breezes. Category:Poetry